Lone Wolf
by Burn-dog
Summary: Story explaining why the Link of OOT left Hyrule and the consequences that made the setting for Twighlight Princess.


Lone Wolf

Sunlight reflecting on the quiet calm water of Hyrule lake, Link sat there thinking about how life had got dull so fast. It was 3 years to the day he defeated Ganon and was taken back in time by Zelda. He was now 13 for the first time, having gone to 10 and then found himself at the age of 17. A fish skipped out of the water splashing, and plunged into the water a second later. His life was made up of waking up in his home in Kokiri Forest, ignoring the looks he got from some of the kokiri who couldn't figure out why he taller than them. Then he usually went to help Malon with some Ranch work or any task she needed done. That thought bothered him, he was starting to feel weird every time he talked to her. He even tried to put on his best elf hat every time he went to the ranch. Link shook Malon out of his head and stood up. He saw a reflecion in the water of himself. Huh, he thought, is this it? Was he going to spend the rest of his life like this? Ever since Termina…. Hyrule just didn't feel the same. He knew it was a nasty and selfish thought, but he actually deep down missed the thrill of the dungeons…death close by, knowing that the axe that was swinging in the air could be your ticket from life to death…Link stood up and shook the dirt of himself. He has promised Zelda he would stop by later today to visit with her. With a whistle, Epona came to him and the two rode of to Hyrule castle.

As Link was riding torwars the castle, he thought to himself that part of the reason he was isolated from everybody was also because of the time traveling consecuences. To him, he saw people for what they were in the future. He had no one to talk to about it. Well, maybe Zelda…. but no one knew what he had to endure, and they treated him like a regular blond kid with elf clothes.He remembered that when he first went into Lon-Lon ranch and he greeted and was happy to see everybody…EXCEPT Ingo. Link remembered how cruel he had acted and what he had to do to save Epona and give the ranch back to the rightful owners. So he couldn't help ignoring him and giving him some dirty looks. Of course, Ingo didn't know anything, so he just had stood there unconfortable for a few Minutes until, in typical Ingo Fashion, returned the angry looks.

Link stopped daydreaming and he realized that he was just about there. They rode for a little until they saw the spot where Link remembers he met Ganondorf for the first time.

Link felt sudden fear and the remembered it….

Flashback:

Its raining hard. The thunder shook and rolled in the sky. Link made a note to stay away from trees tonight. Right after he had gotten the third and last Spiritual Stone, he has ran as fast as he could back to Zelda. Link couldn't remember a time he was happier. He remembered the good times when he and Sara has hung out and gone fishing. Link would always catch bigger fish than Sara, and it annoyed her. Link stopped thinking about Sara and felt that there was something wrong. He knew he was wet and knew he could get sick but something in the back of his head bothered him. At once he realized it was night and he wasn't being attacked by any monsters…. "Who cares?" Link said, he was almost there anyway,he thought. Link picked up the pace and ran on. He turned the corner and saw to his dismay that the drawbridge was raised. By know he knew something as wrong. Link walked torwards the drawbridge, annoyed that they had it closed, when suddenly the drawbridge was rushed down. Link got closer and saw something aproaching. The form took shape and he saw a white armored horse, and the woman called Impa on it. He didn't think much of it until he saw Princess Zelda on the horse too. He saw her throw something that landed in the moat. She gave him a look of great fear and sadness, and a few seconds later, He couldn't see them anymore. Link got a feeling in his stomach and felt like throwing up. He knew this was the exact thing that he saw on the dream before Navi woke him up on that day one month ago…"Zelda?"he said, "Zelda, don't leave me!" Link felt deserted and lonely. He felt he had ditched her. But that didn't matter anymore, Link knew who would pass through that bridge any second. He was still looking torwards the direction that Impa and Zelda had ridden off too when he heard a terrible, dark voice behind him say " You boy! Turn and speak." Link felt shivers going up his spine as he turned to face the dark voice. Link saw a dark horse with red eyes, the horse pawing the ground restlessly, neiging loudly. On the horse he saw a giant of a man, at least thrice his size now. He had black armor with all sorts of arnaments and writings. He had red hair and tanned skin. But the thing that worried him the most was his eyes. They were red, glinting, like they were on fire themselves. The two stared at each other, eye to eye, for some time before the giant, smirking, asked in a commanding voice where the horse had gone. Link coudnt move any part of his body. He remember suddenly that Zelda had called him Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos. Ganondorf asked him again where they had gone, in an agrivated tone. He was no longer smiling. Link knew he had to do something. Link raised his hand to his back, felt the familiar hilt that had had helped him out of dozens of horrible spots, and pulled it out. He saw that Ganondorf's expression of agravation turned into a mixed look of respect and mockery. He laughed a cruel laugh, a booming cruel laugh that seemed to shake Hyrule field. Ganondorf raised his hand, palm open, his mouth still laughing, and shot dark magic at Link. Link felt the blast knocked him of his feet and the only thing he could feel was the pain. The as sudden as it came the pain was gone and he got up. Link had taken worse hits. "Hes just playing with me," Link thought. "If he really tried he could have easily killed me." Ganondorf stopped laughing. "You got guts kid." He said mocking Link. He gave Link one last smirk and pulled the reins and the horse galloped away. Link watched him, then suddenly remembered that Zelda has thrown something into the moat and he headed towards the moat.

Present time:

Link shuddered and tried not to think about that time of his life. He dismounted Epona and checked if he still had that gift he got for Zelda. He put it in his pack and walked torwards Hyrule Marketplace. When he started to walk, he noticed that he got some pain on his toes everytime he moved his foot. "Oh great," Link thought, "Now I have to buy new boots? Isnt it enough I have to buy it in Kakoriko village now since the kokiri boots no longer fit me?" And with that thought Link went into Hyrule Marketplace.


End file.
